Sleeping to Dream
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Donna's been having odd dreams about a certain fellow who she's only ever met once... Sequel to Familiar Stranger
1. Chapter 1: Loving a Dream

"_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world" – Blinding by Florence + The Machine_

**Chapter 1: Loving a Dream**

Donna shot up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. Scanning around the room, she found herself still in her bedroom, in her bed, where she had fallen asleep the night before. Donna drew her legs up to her chest and she crossed her arms over her knees and put her head down. She groaned and tried to calm down. Again, she had dreamt of the stranger she had met nearly two months ago! What was it about that man that seemed to literally haunt her? She closed her eyes momentarily.

"_Doctor! Doctor! Help! They're going to get me!" She ran as fast as she could. She was being chased by some… Monsters? Aliens? And had no escape whatsoever._

_All of a sudden, a big, blue police box appeared several feet away from her. But this seemed completely normal to her, seeing as she tried to run faster toward the blue box. The right door opened to reveal a white-skinned man, with spiky, unruly brown hair… John? "Donna! C'mon! Quick!" He held a hand out to her to pull her in quickly._

"_Doctor!" She ran faster and their fingers barely touched before he grabbed her hand and yanked her inside. _

_She found herself on the floor of this box, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, on her back. John was beside her. But… Calling him John seemed odd… Why did she continue to call him "Doctor"? Was he even a doctor?_

The redhead awoke again to the knocking on her door from her mother's behalf. "Donna, you need to get up or you'll be late for work!" Sylvia called to her daughter through the door then walked downstairs to make breakfast.

Donna rubbed her face in a huff; she must've fallen asleep. She was confused… Extremely. She didn't like this whole thought about a random doctor and what was it with the bloody monsters and aliens? Okay, she really needed to stop watching the Syfy channel before bed. This hadn't changed anything at all though. She was continually dreaming of this man she had only met once in her life. Even before she met him, she would always dream of him and she never understood why. You can't dream about someone you've never met... It was at unsystematic, but most nights or times when she would nap, she would dream of him or something "related" to him. Aliens, monsters, running… Oy, lots and lots of running, as if training for a marathon. It was a **reminder** of that wonderful day when she met the most remarkable man though, so in a sense, she welcomed the uncanny dreams.

She couldn't help but smile softly at the thought of him. But a part of her also felt a bit of **heartache**. She hadn't seen him again since that day he came up to her in the street and made her feel like the most important woman in the universe; such a sweet, incredible man.

"Deserves better," she whispered to herself with a sigh. The woman couldn't comprehend how it was that she had fallen completely in love with a man she had only met once in her life and for only an hour… However, she had been dreaming about him for much longer than that, so that would mean that… She had fallen in love with a dream. Only to Donna Noble would something like this happen.

Turning to look at the digital clock beside her, she let out a low curse and quickly jumped out of bed.

"_Donna! C'mon! Give me your hand!" The Doctor called and held out his hand to her as he watched her run away from the Macra chasing her. Usually, they were a rather peaceful, amiable species with the Doctor since he found them a new home and didn't completely destroy them._

_Pulling her in quickly, the two fell back onto the ramp in the TARDIS from the impact. Her eyes slowly closing as Donna fought to catch her breath, panting. The Doctor turned over to looked at her and she looked like she was about to kill him as she sat up. "OI, SPACEMAN!" _

_He sat up almost instantly as well and his hands shot up instantly, "I'm sorry, Donna. Really, I am, I didn't know being ginger was against their law! I didn't think they really would persecute you for that!"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows at him with narrowed green eyes. He sighed, "Would I ever purposely put you in harm's way, Donna?"_

_Letting it go, she sighed and shook her head, "Guess not, Doctor." She kissed his cheek as if it were something they did all the time and then both got up off the ramp. "So? Where to now?"_

_The Doctor could only grin and quickly led her over to the console._

The hot water that came out of the shower head splashed her face waking Donna up completely from that dream. Her eyebrows furrowed. Did she just fall asleep in the shower? What was going on with her? Hurriedly, she washed her hair and finished her shower, unsure of how long she had been there because she had gone off to dream land.

Slowly stepping out of her bathtub, Donna dried herself off and went into her bedroom to get dressed. Picking out a dark gray pantsuit, and a cute light pink blouse with it, she began getting dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So I've returned with another DWDD fic! I hope you guys enjoy! This is multi-chaptered, but it's all been completed! This was a challenge given to me by my dear friend Carrina, and my other awesome friend Adriana was an amazing help in it!**

Doctor/Donna challenge: **Heartache, reminder,** and **hug.**


	2. Chapter 2: Everywhere

**Chapter 2: Everywhere**

_Your eyes, your lips, your hair well you were everywhere out there – Sleeping to Dream by Jason Mraz_

_Donna looked around the old-looking room. It didn't give the impression like anyone had been in there in decades. She made a face at the plainness of the dormitory. Somehow, though, she knew that the year was the 1920s... But what was she doing in the 1920s? It was impossible that she had ever been in that time-period before and it wasn't like she'd seen it in any old movie because it wasn't in black and white or anything and... It was like she was living it. Or she had before and she was just, remembering it vividly in a dream. _

_Then she heard it; that loud buzzing sound. It was like there was a giant wasp in the room..._

_Just then she walked to the curtains and opened them and found just that. A giant wasp with its stinger pointed straight at her, ready to kill her. Donna let out a horrified screech and began calling for him again. That man._

"_Doctor! DOCTOR!"_

"Donna? Donna? Can you hear me? I'm asking if you want some jam or butter on your toast!" Sylvia's voice broke through her reverie and Donna now found herself sitting in the breakfast nook.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I... When did I get down here?" Last thing she remembered she was in her room getting dressed and now...

Wilf gave her an odd look, "You've been here for quite a while now, darling. Are you alright?"

Donna wasn't sure if she was, but she wouldn't tell them that even if it killed her. She just shook her head, "Fine... Just preoccupied, I suppose... I better be off to work before-"

As she got up to get going, she realized how much it was snowing out. Donna bit back a small groan. February and there was a blizzard going on outside. It was usually much nicer this time of year. But considering it hadn't started snowing until late December that winter, this must be it coming back to bite them in the behind. Getting to work was going to be trouble today, to say the least. Nevertheless, she got ready for work and called in to let them know she was going to be a bit late. She couldn't stay home what with the weird day she was having. She needed to get away from her own head and going to work would do just that, distract her from the insanity of her own head.

Donna said her farewells, trying to ignore the pounding in the side of her head and walked out of the house into the cold, bitter winter air.

_It was hazy. They were in a metal room with bars and one single cot... Was this a jail cell? What were they doing there? Beside her sat that wonderful man she'd been calling the Doctor. He was arguing with a pretty, thin blonde girl who stood by the metal bars. _

_Then the dreamed skipped and she was standing beside him as well. He was talking with a woman named Martha and was being very mean to the blonde girl Jenny. She was his daughter after all and he was just pushing her away. Oi, was Donna going to give him a piece of her mind when he got off the phone. _

_At trying to convince Jenny that she wasn't a part of them, Donna found herself frowning, "She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter." She looked at him incredulously. How could such an intelligent man be so thick?_

"_She's a soldier! She came out of that machine!" He said. The hatred that came laced around his words actually startled Donna a bit. She had never seen him like this... What was up with him?_

"_Oh yes, I know that bit." She snapped right back. She wasn't about to let him get away with talking to the poor girl like she was not a person but a thing. Regardless of where she came from, she was his daughter, Jenny had his DNA, and there was... Suddenly, an idea hit Donna and she knew how to show him that this was real._

"_Listen, have you got that stethoscope?" She asked him, and then said, "Give it to me. Come on." It was like she was trying to coax a nine-year-old into giving up the TV remote._

_Sighing, she watched as he reached into his pocket and handed her the tool she asked for. Putting it on, Donna turned to Jenny and saw how slightly startled the girl looked, having never seen one of the things Donna had on before. "What are you doing?" Jenny asked her, prepared to take a step back. _

"_It's all right. Just, hold still," Donna tried to soothe her worry and pressed the stethoscope to her chest and listened. After a moment she found what she was looking for and smiled a bit to herself when she pressed it to the right side. _

_Turning back to the impossible man standing off to the side watching her, stone faced, she said, "Come here. Listen." She handed it over to him, "And then tell me where she belongs."_

_Donna stepped aside as he did as he was told. She directed where to put the stethoscope when and watched his face. He took it off when he had heard enough and took a step back. "Two hearts." She heard him say flatly as he went into a corner and watched Jenny through narrowed eyes._

"_Exactly," Donna whispered. _

_The girl looked between the two confused, "What's going on?"_

"Donna? I said if you wanted coffee? What's going on with you today?" A female voice broke thickly through her reverie and she wasn't too sure how she felt about that.

Donna looked up to find her co-worker Annie staring back at her, eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry, what?"

The ginger woman looked around her cubicle and the office in confusion. When had she gotten there? She didn't even remember getting on the train to work or anything... It had happened again; same thing that she had been experiencing all morning and it was quite frightening to her. She continued to black out and have these vivid dreams with this stranger and she no longer knew what to do.

Hearing Annie repeat the question, Donna shook her head frantically, "N-no... No. I don't want anything. I think I need some fresh air, I'm gonna go for a walk," she said quickly. Looking frazzled and ignoring the weather outside, Donna quickly left the office building.

What was going on with her? She was losing her mind! It was like her brain and body didn't seem to connect anymore. She was having crazy vivid dreams about a man who she met only once. These crazy vivid dreams that could almost be… memories? No… They couldn't be! It was all too…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are enjoying so far! Please, do let me know your thoughts. Also, I forgot to put in a disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing for now except my imagination, and even that I think I borrowed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe Again

**Chapter 3: Breathe Again**

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again – Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles_

_Donna looked around and found herself in a large, warehouse like room. There is a huge hole a few feet away from her and at the end a bright light. She could hear loud, muffled speaking around her, but she couldn't understand any of what they were saying. Looking to her left, she found a large, red spider, which was also half woman. It was ludicrous if she really thought about it, but she didn't really think about it too much._

_This was the Racnoss' Empress! The Gallifreyans destroyed the Racnoss during the Time War hundreds of years ago and they… How __did she know this? Too much Syfy again? No. Couldn't be, it was all too real. She had lived this before. The feelings surging through her body of fear and anticipation were all too real for it to just be a random dream. This was so much more than just a memory._

_All of a sudden, the robots that were about to get Donna and the Doctor, just shut down and Donna looked up at him, from where she stood on the ground floor and he was on the staircase landing in front of her: "What did you do?" _

_He looked at her and grinned, "Guess what I've got Donna?" He pulled out a large remote control from his overcoat, "Pockets."_

_Giving him a baffled look, she inquired, "How did they fit in there?"_

_"They're bigger on the inside," he smirked slightly and then Donna was fuzzy on everything that happened next._

"_DOCTOR! DOCTOR! I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!" She felt herself exclaim up to the man who seemed to still be in a daze. _

_They were still in the same place as before; however now there were things exploding, water whooshing all over the place and fire burning fiercely. The Empress was screaming and crying over her lost children that the Doctor had just killed. She watched him nod and scream something back at her and instantly, she rushed to the stairs and the two of them ran._

"Donna?" The Doctor said as she walked right into him in the park.

She looked so dazed and lost in her thoughts… Like she was in a deep daydream. Her beautifully pale face was contorted in confusion and fear as his voice brought her out of her intense reverie. She gasped and looked at him surprised, shocked, as if not having seen him in a very long time. "Doctor?" She paused, and blinked.

The Doctor felt his hearts pound loudly in his ears, beating quickly almost like they wanted to come out of his chest and the two competing to see who would first. She.. She remembered. That wasn't supposed to… She couldn't just… This could kill her! He put a frustrated hand through his hair, which he pulled slightly and he took a deep breath. This could very well kill her and it would probably be his fault because he decided to go and visit her a month ago.

However, just as he was about to speak with her again, her eyes glazed over and she spaced out. The Doctor instantly put his hands on both of her biceps to keep her steady. Just then, small snowflakes began falling and the Doctor silently muttered a curse under his breath; perfect timing.

_Donna watched him with a sigh. She was wearing a semi-dry wedding dress, her hair at her shoulders looking frizzy and just as unhappy as she was. "Well, I better get inside… They'll be worried."_

_He stood just outside his blue box known as the TARDIS, which he held the door open to with his foot, "__Best Christmas present they could have... Oh wait... You hate Christmas, don't you?" He asked to clarify._

_Donna gave a half chuckle, "Oh yes."_

_The Doctor had a sudden mischievous smile and his hand reached into the top of the TARDIS door, "Even if it.. Snowed?" He grinned at her as something shot into the sky and snow began falling instantly._

_Donna let out a shocked, nervous laugh, "Ah! Ah! I can't believe you just did that!"_

_The Doctor merely waved it, "Eh, just basic atmospheric exaltation," he looked up at the skies and then back at Donna. The look in his eyes on that she just couldn't place or read. It was sad almost… It was pitied? It was…_

She came out of it breathing heavily again and pale. Looking around quickly, she realized that their setting had changed completely. No longer were they outside in the bone-chilling cold, outside in the snow. Instead now they found themselves in a cozy café, sitting toward the back in a both together. Her vision cleared from the haziness and she looked at the figure in front of her and gasped.

Donna leaned toward him and hugged him tightly, "Doctor…" She whispered in relief and something else, as if a giant elephant had been lifted off her head. Now if only to do away with the one on her chest… Oi, it hurt!

"Donna?" He returned the **hug** and rubbed her back, "Donna… Wh-what do you remember?" Fear rose in his chest.

"No, I… John, I don't understand. This is all so baffling, I can't…" On top of the pain in her chest, a sudden intense headache made itself known and Donna closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples after quickly letting go of him and needing to sit down. It was going to happen again…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the next installment guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing with my friend Adriana! There are two chapters left which will be posted soon. Let me know your thoughts! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Light

**Chapter 4: The Light**

_And if you say we'll be alright_

_I'm gonna trust you, babe_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes_

_And if you say we'll be alright_

_I'll follow you into the light – Sara Bareilles _

"_Doctor! Doctor!"_ _She called to him as he went back into his TARDIS and it began to dematerialize right before her eyes. However, she still had one more question for him._

_He stopped the ship and stepped out of it, looking taken aback, "Blimey you can yell!"_

_She swallowed and watched him closely. Her heart swelled at the sight of him turning to leave her. What was wrong with her? She had merely spent a day with… On her wedding day… Tears welled up in her eyes for reasons she just didn't want to think of at that moment. She opened her mouth and spoke softly because she was afraid her voice would crack, "Am I ever going to see you again?"_

"_If I'm lucky," he gave her a soft smile. He could see that she was overflowing with emotion given the day she had just had. He wanted to make it better, say somethi-_

"_Just… Promise me one thing. Find someone." She said to him, her expression softened for the alien man before her. She could see that he was hurting as much as she was if not more._

_He tried his best to wave it off, "I don't need anyone."_

"_Yes you do. Cause sometimes you need someone to stop you." How had see so easily noticed that in him?_

_The Doctor nodded at her then said, "Well, thanks Donna. Good luck. And just one thing. Be magnificent."_

_And with that he disappeared into the sky._

A gasp escaped her lungs and she looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. She found herself lying on a bed, covered up by heavy, warm sheets up to her chest. There was a low beeping of machines adjacent to her and she felt somewhat sore and in pain. Her vision cleared vaguely from its hazy state and she took in some of the surroundings. Becoming alarmed when she didn't recognize where she was or what had happened, on of the machines began beeping louder and faster whilst she began breathing frantically.

Then she watched as the wonderful man she'd been dreaming about all… How long? Found his way to her side. "Donna? Don't worry, everything's alright." He tried to calm her down from her disoriented state.

"Wh-what happened? Where… Am I?" She tried sitting up and looking around.

With a gentle hand, he made her lay back down on the bed, "You're in the TARDIS' infirmary. We were at the café and you continued to space out on me… In the end, I just decided to bring you into the TARDIS so I could scan you and make sure you were alright. I... Was afraid you were beginning to burn out again because you were remembering too much or..." He said; you could see the concern and small panic in his brown orbs.

He knew what he had to ask next... And he also knew that depending on the answer to his next question, he would have to make yet another difficult decision concerning her life. His hearts gripped and he winced. Oi, his chest ached at the thought of having to put Donna through that painful process again. That process in which he stripped her of everything he had helped her bring out. Stripped her of all that self-confidence and courage and bravery... Took all of that away and returned her into the small shell she had been in before. The small shell that she'd been crammed in for so long... That small shell in which her true brilliance couldn't shine through...

"Donna... What do you remember?" He asked her softly.

She inhaled deeply and played with the thermal sheets. The feisty redhead didn't appear like herself. She was so mellowed out, so distracted... Maybe it was the long day she was having. "...And it all seems so vivid and real and like I've lived it all before and you... I met you as John but I know that's not your real name. I know you're the Doctor but... I don't understand! I trust you with everything I am and have and I feel at home here with you and I don't know why you make me feel like this when technically I've only ever met you twice in my life and I constantly dream of you and-" She rambled on, causing her to become breathless and lightheaded.

"Whoa, Donna. Donna, slow down," he cut her off calmly. How was he to explain this to her?

"I don't understand!" She said again in an exasperated tone. Yep, there was _his_ Donna.

"I'll explain. But Donna, this may not end well..." He whispered a somber expression on his pale face.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more chapter left, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Once again, thank you to my friend Adriana for helping me with this story and spending so many periods of Creative Writing with me on it; lol! This chapter is for Beth, my little sis! And for my other sissy, Carrina! [:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Never Gonna Be Alone

**Chapter 5: Never Gonna Be Alone**

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall..._

_You're never gonna be alone_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. – Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback_

He watched her closely as she rested before him. He couldn't believe the events of the last three days. Finally he had Donna back... However if she didn't recover soon, he would be forced to wipe her memory completely or she could burn out and die. If he hadn't intervened when he did and she had continued blacking out the way she was, who knows what would've happened to her.

Taking some hair out of Donna's face, he watched her breathing evenly. In the time she had been back in the TARDIS, Donna spent much of it asleep and remembering everything. He was only waiting on the last of the memories to return on their own and from there, they would figure out what to do, _together_. He was afraid of what would happen when she remembered what he had to do last time... Or maybe she wouldn't remember that small detail?

He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in beside her bed in the infirmary. He was skeptical still about moving her back into her bedroom, because of what could still happen. Apparently the TARDIS hadn't deleted it like he had expected her to after Donna had left. Maybe the ship _did_ like Donna a lot. Considering she had allowed Donna to drive her once or twice... The Doctor leaned over and unconsciously kissed Donna's forehead. He just couldn't help himself; then left the infirmary room, telling the TARDIS to let him know if something happened. He had to get started on dinner before she woke.

The Doctor must've been really into what he was cooking, seeing as he hadn't heard Donna stomp into the kitchen or noticed she was there until her hand came into contact with his right cheek as he stood beside the stove. "Oi!" He exclaimed, putting down the spatula and holding his cheek with both his hands, "What was that for?"

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Spaceman!" She was fuming! "You know very well what you did! Leavin' me alone in the TARDIS about to _DIE_! And then allowing me to soak in your BRAIN and create another you!" Donna was now pacing around the kitchen.

Oh. She remembered that...Heh... "Donna, let me explain..." He began.

"Don't you dare give me a bloody fake excuse!" She gave him a look and then said, "And then you go and decide you've got to wipe my memory clean of my year with you because you're afraid that all that Time Lordy-ness and brilliance would kill me! But tell me, Spaceman, how would you know if a human-Time Lord metacrisis had never happened to anyone else?"

"Because a human brain can-"

"Oi! I'm not done yet!" She was red now from anger, "And even as you began to do it... Your expression it was so cold as if I never mattered to you! As if I was just some human you picked up on the side of the road and... Then again I probably was to you. You never really cared much but about getting back to your precious Rose. Which, I could see why you love her so much, seeing as she did rip apart the universe for you..." Donna calmed slightly and shook her head, but she was still mad, you could tell.

Turning to him, she swallowed and looked him straight in the eye. That was when he noticed the tears that all the pent up anger and frustration had brought on, "And I begged you not to, Doctor. I begged you not to do it to me... To allow me to stay here in the TARDIS with you forever... And you..." She choked back a sob and was forced to look away from him, "You did it anyway. None of it mattered to you like it did to me. I... I had felt so alive with you... And then..." She covered her mouth as she cried; her back was to him.

"Donna..." He said softly and neared her slowly. When he realized she wouldn't slap him again, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he pulled her back against his chest, "You could not be more wrong about most of that." He swallowed.

"Oh, what a relief then," she muttered sarcastically and sniffed, wiping her face with her hands. A part of her wanted to push him away, she was still so upset with him, but another part told her that she really could use his comfort at the moment.

The Doctor heaved a small sigh and tried his best to explain as his hands went up from her waist and rested on her biceps, "Donna, you should know that," he rubbed her arms and gently turned her around so she would look at him as he spoke, "I still hate myself for what I did to you. It hurt me so much to have to strip you of everything you'd become and leave you so defenseless… And not be able to be there for you to bring you back up. I…" He paused and swallowed.

His fingers went up to her fiery red hair, tangling them in it. However, he watched as her tears fell quicker and his hearts ached at the sight. "And I've missed you so much these past three years and that's why I went to visit you a month ago. I couldn't take it any longer and… Now I'm really glad that I did if it means that I've got you back, my brilliant Donna Noble."

"Y-you don't mean that, Doctor." She whispered through the tears.

He shook his head, "I mean that more than anything in the world." The alien man held her closer to him and she didn't protest as her arms wrapped around his waist. He buried his nose into her hair and kissed her head.

"How's your chest? You've been saying that it was hurting you." He asked her as he took a bite from his plate of pasta. That had worried him most of all.

She shrugged slightly, "Hurts less, but there is still a small ache there... Probably from all the stress of the last few days," she took a bite from her food as well.

"And your head feeling?"

"A lot clearer than it has been in a very long time, actually..."

He put down his fork, "Mm, let's see..." He leaned over to where she was, his hands headed for her temples.

She stopped him instantly, her hands wrapping around his wrists and fear dancing in her gray eyes, "Don't... Don't wip-"

"Shh, I promise I won't wipe anything, Donna. I just want to make sure all of your memories are still there." His voice was still soft toward her and the look in his eyes was sincere, "You have my word."

"What are you going to do then?"

He explained, "I just want to check to see if all of your memories are back." Then added, "It won't hurt at all."

She nodded and let go of his words, "I trust you," she whispered to him, hoping he'd take her hint.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his fingers to her temples and was completely silent for a moment. As he searched through her mind, his expression became more and more serious and that only made Donna more and more scared. He pulled away after a bit and she looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"It's... All there," He swallowed, "All of it, Donna. All of your memories are back. How's about we finish eating dinner here and then you and I can discuss what you want to do, alright?"

"What'd you mean, Doctor? I don't want to do anything at all about it. I'm supposed to stay here, with you in the TARDIS forever, remember?"

"Forever's a long time, Donna..." He pointed out; not that he didn't want her there with him, it thrilled him, actually. But forever was a long time, and he didn't want her to get bored.

The redheaded woman shrugged slightly and gave him a small smile, "Pretty big universe out there like you've said yourself. Thousands upon thousands of galaxies as well... I'm sure there's much to occupy us for forever with." She grinned at the bright smile on the Doctor's face.

He reached over for her hand on the other side of the table and took it, "I'm sure we could find _something_ to do."

* * *

><p><strong>And... Done. I really, really hope you guys enjoyed this story. Again, this was for my Carebear. Thank you so much for such a difficult challenge! I had a blast with it. Thank you again to Adriana for listening to my DW rambles in class even though you had no idea what I was talking about. Please review and let me know all your thoughts of the story.<strong>

**Take care!**

**Stacy**

**xoxo**


End file.
